Harry Potter and The Slytherin Stranger
by slytherinstranger
Summary: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Harry's twin sister all come together after she's badly beaten again. Drco loves her and is determined to stop Voldemort from killing her, but after Voldemort takes over her body to get to her baby, things take a turn for t
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Harry Potter

Two owls hooted silently in a smooth rhythm to the night as they slept peacefully in their cages. Within minutes, a 14-year-old boys screaming destroyed the silence.

Harry Potter sat straight up in his bed sweating and screaming. His heart was beating a hundred times a minute, and his mind was racing. 'What the hell was that about?' he thought as his godfather burst into the room in a nightshirt.

"Harry, what's the matter?" his godfather, Sirius Black, asked when he caught his breath. "N-nothing," Harry said throwing the blankets off of him. "Just a nightmare." "About what?"

"The night my parents died." Sirius turned his head quickly and looked into Harry's face. "Did you see anything else?" he asked anxiously. "It was really weird." Harry stared off into space trying to remember.

"After Voldemort was destroyed, I saw this really bright light. Then, I saw a girl lying on the floor. God, she looked just like my mother. But Luscious Malfoy was standing over her with some kind of whip in his hand."

Sirius' face was bright and smiling until Harry mentioned a whip. He quickly stood up, and walked over to the window. He looked up towards the moon and his jaw fell open. "Oh my god!"

Harry walked over to the window and stood next to Sirius. Buckbeak was flying towards the burrow with two shadowy figures on his back.

"Arthur! Molly!" Sirius yelled as he ran downstairs and outside the Burrow. Harry was confused as ever, but nonetheless followed Sirius outside.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she stood there with her hands on her hips, pink curlers in her hair, and matching bathrobe. "Look for yourself Molly," Sirius said smiling and pointing to the sky.

Mrs. Weasley looked up, and her face expression became shocked. "She's alive Sirius?" she asked with her mouth hanging open. Sirius nodded his head and ran up to Buckbeak as he landed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked when Sirius helped one figure off of Buckbeak, and took another one in his arms. "You'll find out in a minute Harry," was all Mr. Weasley said before he ran back in the house, followed quickly by his wife.

When Sirius and the 2 figures came into view, Harry's jaw dropped and his anger raged. A boy with blonde, greasy hair came into view, and locked eye contact with Harry.

"Malfoy!"

"Don't start Harry," Sirius warned walking into the house with Malfoy right beside him. Harry stood where he was for a minute, and then ran into the house. "Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on a minute!" he shouted running after Malfoy and grabbing him by his shoulder.

Malfoy swatted Harry's hand away and turned around. "What do you want Potter?" Then Harry's eyes landed on the girl in Sirius' arms. "Who's that?"

Sirius walked into the living room, and laid the girl down on the couch. "She's your sister, Harry." Harry looked at Sirius like he was going nuts. Then, he looked at Malfoy, and then the girl on the couch. "S-sister!"

"Her name is Mary, Potter. I suggest you start using it." Malfoy looked at him with a scowl and sat down next to Mary. "Mary!"

"Harry! Just sit down and I'll explain," Sirius said stepping between the two rivals. Harry sat on the chair across the room and Malfoy stayed where he was.

"Harry, when you were born, your parents had twins. You 2 did everything together. I swear, most of the time we thought you guys were one of the same. Except you never looked alike. I remember one time your father-"

"Sirius! Do me a favor and stick to the subject at hand!" Malfoy interrupted as he lightly moving Mary's hair out of her eyes.

"Right. Well, the night your parents died, your father was protecting Mary and your mother was protecting you. Your father died first, and that's when Mary deflected Voldemort's powers. That's when he moved to you and your mother. Truthfully, the only reason Lily's dead is because she attacked Voldemort and he was able to deflect it, but that's not the point.

"When you deflected his final attack, he knew he might not make it, so he went into hiding. At the time, I was in Azkaban. If I wasn't in Azkaban, I would've taken guardianship of both of you. But unfortunately, you were put with Petunia, and Mary was given to her godmother, Malfoy's mother."

Harry, whose mouth was gaping through the whole speech, looked at Malfoy trying to see if what Sirius said was true. When he found no reason not to believe them, he turned to Sirius.

"Okay, why am I only finding out about this now? Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Harry was in a rage. For 10 years of his life, he was kept from knowing he was a wizard. Now, all his friends and people he learned to love as his family couldn't even tell him about the only family he had left.

"Potter, you couldn't know because they thought Voldemort would find you. For the last 14 years, everyone thought Mary was dead! And your complaining because you didn't know about her!" Malfoy had lost his control. For the past four years, he watched his father burn Mary's Hogwarts letters, and then go into the basement and whip her until she couldn't move.

"What about you Malfoy? Why didn't you ever tell me?" At this point, Harry was on his feet, ready to get into Malfoy's face.

"And you think I didn't want to Potter! Don't you dare complain to me that you didn't know or I didn't tell you." Malfoy stood up and took a step forward. "When an owl flew through your window with a letter from Hogwarts, you didn't have to watch the caring man you called 'Daddy' burn the letter in the fireplace, and then watch him drag her out of bed by her hair, and take her down to the basement to beat her."

For the first time since Harry had known him, Malfoy was crying. He'd seen him cry when he faked an injury or wanted to get his own way, but this was different. His eyes were filled with love, sadness, anger, and hate.

"You didn't crawl under your bed at night so you couldn't hear her screaming and begging my father to stop. You didn't get out of bed at 2 in the morning to try and nurse her back to health so your father wouldn't beat her again when his breakfast wasn't on the table. You didn't sneak food into your pockets from the table so she could eat once a day, and you definitely didn't watch your father point a wand at that bloody scar in the middle of her forehead and crush almost every bone in her body. Because I wasn't a trained wizard at the time, she's still missing the bones in her right leg. They'll never come back. Think about that before you start complaining to me that your life has been miserable!"

Harry's shocked expression couldn't' compare to how he felt right now. His twin sister was alive and he never knew about it.

Malfoy dried the tears that were freely falling down his face, and sat down next to Mary again. He took her hand in his and looked at her face.

Mary had light brown hair like her mother with red highlights that came out here and there. Her skin was light and covered in cuts and bruises. From the bottom of her earlobe to the base of her jaw line, there was a deep whip gash that Sirius was trying to clean the dry blood from. The rest of her body was covered in the same state as her face, but thankfully Malfoy had bandaged up some of the deeper ones that were on her arms and legs. When Harry's eyes fell on her legs, he couldn't help but gasp and have his eyes fill with unshed tears. Her left leg was cut, bruised, and bandaged, but made known she could only count on one leg to walk around. Her right leg looked like a dirty rubber glove that someone outstretched and ran over with a herd of elephants.

"Potter, don't worry about it. She's been through a lot worse than this," Malfoy said when he saw Harry's eyes widen like Mary was already dead. "Worse?" "You should've seen her 2 weeks ago. If I hadn't come into the house when I did, my father would've given her to Voldemort."

When Malfoy said Voldemort's name, Mary's scar that was on her forehead began to glow. She started shaking her head violently and almost knocked Malfoy off the couch.

"Not again!" Malfoy said as he grabbed Mary's arms and held them down at her sides.

"What's going on Malfoy?" Sirius asked. "Well..." he began as he struggled to keep the teenage girl still."Voldemort's been able to take over her body since he came back to power."

Harry and Sirius looked at him shocked, and then looked at Mary. Her shaking was starting to slow down until she laid completely still.

All of a sudden, her eyes shot open as if she was a robot. Harry leaned closer to her, and her hand came up and wrapped around his throat.

Sirius started prying Mary's finger's odd Harry's neck and Malfoy put his hand over her scar. To Sirius' confusion and Harry's surprise, Malfoy started talking to Mary in Parseltongue. (Calm down Mary!) (I'm trying!)

Mary quickly let go of Harry's neck, and tried to catch her breath. "Since when do you speak parseltongue?" Harry asked rubbing his sore neck. "Since it's the one language she speaks and my father doesn't." Harry nodded his head in understanding and looked at Mary.

Malfoy helped her sit up, and had her lean against his chest as her vision cleared up. When she looked at Sirius and Harry for the first time, she squeezed Malfoy's hand trying to hide behind him.

"Shh, they won't hurt you Mary," Malfoy whispered into her ear putting his arm around her shoulders and forcing her to look at her brother and godfather. She tried to hide again, but Malfoy wouldn't let her move. 

Mary started to whimper when Harry went to put a hand on her shoulder. "Mary, calm down. It's your brother, see?" he said as he reached over and moved Harry's bangs away from the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Harry?" she asked with a shaky voice leaning forward a little. Harry nodded and offered her a smile. (Draco, what's going on?)

"Okay, no offense, but since I can't speak parseltongue, can you guys speak English?" Sirius asked getting a little annoyed. Mary finally looked at Sirius, and leaned against Malfoy again in fright.

"Mary, calm down," Malfoy said starting to laugh. "No offense Sirius, but she really doesn't trust people." Sirius nodded and sat down next to Harry. "None taken. After what she went through, it might be awhile before she trusts anyone."

As Mary hid beside Malfoy and looked at Sirius, she began to calm down. He doesn't look like a death eater, she thought.Of course he's not! Harry retorted. Mary looked at him with wide eyes.

You can hear me? she asked Yeah, Harry answered, his eyes getting as big as Mary's. Whoa this is weird.

"You two okay?" Malfoy asked when he saw Mary and Harry staring at each other. "Telepathy," was all Harry said without taking his eyes off of Mary.

Sirius started to chuckle, causing Harry and Mary to look at him. "What?" Harry asked.

"I guess old habits died hard," Sirius said. "What are you talking about?" Mary asked. "Those thick heads of yours," he explained knocking playfully on Harry's head. "Every time I'd come over your house, you two would start telepathically, and then start laughing and pointing at me. It actually got worse when you learned how to talk."

"Glad you see this is funny," Mary said. As she started talking, the whip gash on her face reopened and leaked a small trail of blood down her neck. When Malfoy saw the blood, he let out a loud sigh, and took a tissue out of his pocket, and held it against the gash.

"Stop talking Mary or its never going to heal." She looked at him like she was going to smack him, but she made the mistake of looking into his ocean blue eyes she loved. She closed her mouth, and leaned her head on Malfoy's shoulder. He rubbed her shoulder a little, holding her close as she started to fall asleep.

Harry immediately saw the chemistry between his sister and his archrival. He thought about it for a minute, and decided to use his mind link to his advantage.

So Mary, how long have you two been living together? Mary cracked her right eye open, and looked at her brother. What are you talking about Harry? Just answer the question. Since mom and dad died. Well, then are there any other people in my family I should know about?

Mary's eyes widened as she looked directly at Harry and removed her head from Malfoy's shoulder. Harry gave her a mischievous smile, and the other two stopped their conversation.

"Harry James Potter get your mind out of the gutter!" Mary shouted almost at the top of her lungs. Sirius fell off of his chair from shock, and Malfoy looked at Harry. He wrapped his arms around Mary's stomach to keep her from killing Harry, reached behind his back, and threw a pillow at Harry's head.

"Harry, what did you say?" Sirius asked standing right next to Harry, ready to smack him in the head. "I-I just said..."

"Who's screaming? What hap- Malfoy, what on earth are you doing here?" Ron shouted as he ran down the steps and stood in front of Malfoy. Once again, Mary hid behind Malfoy until Ron looked at her. "Who's that?"

Mary tried to push Malfoy in front of her, but he wouldn't have it. "Mary listen," he said taking her in his arms so she was sitting in his lap. "This is Ron. He lives here too." (Can I trust him?) she asked looking at Ron. "You can trust everyone in this house, Mary," Harry told her. She nodded her head slowly, and started to calm down.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Ron asked as he yawned out the last word. "Ron, it's 2 in the morning. Let's all just go upstairs and go to sleep!" Sirius said standing up and heading for the stairs. Malfoy helped Mary settle into the extra room in the Weasley's house, and then followed Harry up to Ron's room to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I DO NOT Own Harry Potter

Author's Note _Italics_ telepathy **Bold** Parseltongue

The next morning, everyone in the Burrow was up early except Harry and Mary. It was their 15th birthday, and everyone in the house was getting ready for the party while Sirius and Malfoy went to Diagon Alley to buy birthday presents for the Potters.

Around 11:30, Harry woke up from his telepathic link with Mary going nuts. All he could hear was, _"No, this isn't happening! Leave my brother alone! Harry!"  
_

Harry jumped out of his bed and ran downstairs into the spare room Mary was staying in. When he opened the door, he expected to see Mary, begging for mercy. Instead, he walked into the room to see her sleeping peacefully on the bed.

He shrugged his shoulders and left the room. Then, he stopped dead in his tracks. _"Mom! Dad!"_ How two words could make a shiver creep up his spine, he didn't know. All he knew was that Mary was in trouble.

"What's up Potter?" Malfoy asked carrying a small box in his hand. "Something's wrong with Mary," he stated turning around and running into the room. Malfoy put the package in his pocket and followed Harry.

Again, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her. Harry looked at Malfoy confused and Malfoy looked suspicious.

**"Mary?"** Malfoy asked, his voice shaking.

"Guess again Malfoy," said a cold, creepy voice that leaked from Mary's mouth.

Her eyes opened with a start, and instead of being green like they usually were, they were deep crimson. She smiled evilly as Voldemort's voice came out of her mouth. "What's the matter Malfoy? Surprised to see me?"

Malfoy's rage was getting the better of him. He took his wand out and pointed it at Voldemort. "Where... is... she?" His grip on his wand was so tight, any minute he could snap it. Voldemort smirked a little and said, "Take a look."

Mary was lying on the floor, crying her eyes out. Under her was a  
giant pile of blood. "Mom... dad... Harry," she cried. Right next to  
her, were the dead bodies of her family. "Please don't leave me  
again," she whispered folding her arms and laying her head on her  
father's stomach. A shadowy figure came up behind her and tapped  
her on the shoulder. She turned around to see who it was, as the  
figure lowered its hood. "Draco!" she shrieked as she looked up at  
the boy she loved. He raised his hand that had a bloody knife in it and  
smiled. "Now it's your turn."

"Mary!" Malfoy shouted at the image. "Mary wake up!" She couldn't hear him. "It's no use," Voldemort said laughing at the illusion. "Mary Potter's worst nightmare will be her destruction."

"Harry," Malfoy whispered keeping eye contact with 'Mary'. "Try to reach her telepathically." He nodded and focused on Mary.

_"Mary."  
"Harry? Am I hallucinating? Your-"  
"No I'm not! Voldemort is trying to trick you."  
"What?"  
"Look you have to trust me and wake up."  
"You mean I'm sleeping?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thank god this is only a dream."  
"Concentrate and break through Voldemort's hold."  
"Okay, I'll try."  
_

As the two boys watched the illusion, they saw Mary close her eyes and mutter something in parseltongue. All of a sudden, the Mary that was on the screen disappeared.  
Voldemort started yelling out in pain as a bright light encircled Mary's body as she fell to the floor. Malfoy and Harry approached her with caution. She looked up at them and Malfoy smiled. Her eyes were back to their original shade of green, and her sweet smile was back on her face.

"Mary?" Harry asked, raising his hands a little bit as if in surrender. She nodded her head a little and was swooped into Malfoy's arms in less than a second. "You okay?" he asked cradling her against his chest. She nodded again, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Draco I... I thought-"

"Don't even think like that Mary! I love you."

"Draco what on earth is going on?" Mary asked looking up at Malfoy. He looked at Harry as if to ask if it was okay to tell her. Harry was really confused. "You mean she doesn't know?" Malfoy shook his head as Mary looked from Harry, to Malfoy, back to Harry.

"Okay, what do you two know that I don't?" She lifted her head off Malfoy's chest and looked at him sternly.

"Mary," Malfoy said straightening up a bit. "Vol- I mean You-Know-Who has been able to use you as a puppet when you sleep, and when someone says his name since he came back to power."

Her eyes widened in fright. "WH-what?" She started to tremble in fear, and tried to stand up. Harry grabbed her arm, and let her lean on him. "Mary..." Malfoy started. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Mary looked between the two boys.

"So how long have you two known?" Malfoy shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor. "A couple of weeks," he said feeling guilty. "Eight and a Half hours," Harry responded looking at his watch. Mary nodded and reached for the bed post. She carefully hopped on one foot to his side, and put her arms around him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tears were threatening to fall down Malfoy's face as he held Mary. "I-I don't know. I just didn't want you to freak out." Mary looked up at him. "And I'm not freaking out now!"  
He laughed a little, and kissed her on her forehead. Don't be. Today's suppose to be a special day, and it will be cheerful." Mary looked at him confused, as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Happy Birthday."

Mary's eyes lit up and glistened in the afternoon sun as she took the box from Malfoy and opened it. Inside the box was a small silver pendant of a stag with emerald eyes. On its side, Mary's name was engraved in parseltongue while the other side was engraved:

**Love  
Draco**

"What on earth does that say?" Harry asked looking at the writing. "Love Draco," Malfoy muttered as he started to blush. Mary laughed and put the pendant around her neck. "Are you telling me you don't know how to read parseltongue Harry?" she asked holding the small figure in her hand. "Parseltongue, that's parseltongue?"

There was a knock at the door as Hermione walked in with a large bag in her hand. "Hey Hermione, when did you get here?" Harry asked giving her a hug. "I met Mrs. Weasley at Diagon Alley and she told me to bring this up to y- What are you ding here?" Her gaze fell on Malfoy who had Mary hiding behind him.

"He's alright Hermione," he said leaning backwards to see Mary trying to look invisible. "Since when are you friends with Malfoy? And who's that?" she asked to Mary who had a death grip on Malfoy's cloak.

"Mary," Malfoy started as he moved out of the way so she could see Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger, the one I was telling you about." She nodded and scooted to the side of Malfoy. "So I guess you're the one Mrs. Weasley bought all of these clothes for," Hermione said holding up the bag and putting it on the bed.

Malfoy and Harry took that as their cue to leave so Hermione could help Mary get ready for the surprise party.

At one o'clock, Malfoy went back upstairs so he could carry Mary downstairs. When they got down, Harry looked at Mary and thought he was seeing his mother.

Her light brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail to show more of her face. She had refused to wear make-up to hide her injuries so her bruises were as clear as day. She wore a navy blue skirt that stopped a few inches above her knee, with a white tank top, and the necklace Malfoy had given her just a little while ago.

Malfoy sat her down on the couch next to Harry as Sirius and all of the Weasley's came into the room. "Happy Birthday" they all screamed, filling the small room with presents.  
They were about to have the two siblings start opening their presents when 4 owls flew through the kitchen.

Malfoy handed Mary her Hogwarts letter, and watched her eyes widen in happiness.

"You mean I actually get to look at it this time?" she asked Malfoy. He nodded as Mary opened the letter and started reading it. Harry looked over her shoulder and attempted to read the letter scribbled in Parseltongue.

"Mary what the heck does that say?" Sirius asked taking the piece of parchment away from the girl and trying to elaborate the form of "Gibberish."

"It's telling me that when I go to Hogwarts, I'll be put in my 5th year, and to report to Dumbledore's office when we first arrive."

"Well then you might need this," Fred said as him and George put a large box in front of Mary. "What's this?" Mary asked fingering the tie at the top. "Well you have to open it to find out!" George answered, getting a little impatient.

Mary pulled the brown wrapping paper off the package and revealed a broomstick. But not just any broomstick, a Firebolt 700! "Oh no! No, no, no, no, I can't accept this," Mary said pushing the broomstick towards the two boys.

"Yes you can Mary," Fred said pushing the broom back towards her. "Besides, how else are you going to get around Hogwarts?" Mary looked at her brother for help, but he just nodded at Fred and George.

"C'mon Mary," Harry said helping her stand and grabbing the broomstick with his free hand. "You're going to have to learn how to fly this thing if you want to go to Hogwarts."

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT on Harry Potter!

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogwarts, Dumbledore and McGonnagal were waiting for Harry, Mary, and Malfoy to arrive. The two of them stood perfectly still until they saw them come off the train.

"Good evening gentlemen," McGonnagal said as Mary mounted her broom. "And it's nice to finally meet you Miss. Potter," she added. Mary nodded her head in acknowledgement, and looked at Malfoy. He squeezed her hand, and started to follow the two professors up to Dumbledore's Office.

"Take a seat please," Dumbledore said pointing to 3 chairs before his desk. When they all were seated, Dumbledore took the sorting hat off his desk, and put it on Mary's head.

"Aahh," the sorting hat said, pondering for a moment, "Very difficult choice. But, I'm going to have to say..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy smiled and looked at Mary. Dumbledore took the sorting hat off of her and put the Slytherin symbol on her cloak. Harry...

Well, unfortunately Harry wasn't happy. Every witch or wizard who was ever in Slytherin went bad, and that's the last thing he wanted for his sister.

"Harry," Dumbledore said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Mary's in Slytherin because Professor Snape might know a way to protect her when You-Know-Who takes control of her. Besides, she's only known you for 2 months, Malfoy was there since she was a year old, and he was also there when she was being abused. Try to understand this is the best thing for Mary."

_"Harry?"  
_He looked over at his sister, and smiled.

_"You don't like the fact that I'm in Slytherin, do you?"  
"Mary, do you know what Slytherin is filled of?"  
"Yes, the people who Malfoy would hide me with and took care of me so I could survive. I know almost everyone in there. And besides, I'll be in most of your classes with you anyway."_

He thought about it for a minute and nodded his head. Sure, he wasn't happy about it, but Mary was happy. That's all that mattered.

"Where's Mary?" Hermione asked when Harry approached the Gryffindor table. "Over there," he answered pointing behind him to the Slytherin table. Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped as they saw Malfoy help Mary off her broomstick and onto the bench around the Slytherin table.

"She's in Slytherin!" Ron asked, his eyes wide with shock. "Yep," was all Harry said before the doors of the Great Hall opened, and a bunch of 1st years walked in, staring at the sky-like ceiling and the levitating candles. Professor McGonnagal stood next to the sorting hat with a log scroll in her hand, looking at the nervous 1st years.

"Ashleigh Granger!" was the first name she called. Harry and Ron looked wide-eyed at Hermione, as she straightened in her seat a bit to watch the little girl sit on the stool and have the sorting hat placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat yelled. The Great Hall filled with applause from the Gryffindor tale as Ashleigh hopped off the stool, and walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
When she got close enough, Hermione stood up and gave her sister a hug. "Why are you here?" "Well, about a week after you left, I got my acceptance letter.

While Hermione and Ashleigh were talking, Harry turned around to watch his sister. When she realized he was watching her, she put an annoyed look on her face and said...

_"Harry, what's your problem?"  
"What do you think is my problem?"  
"Harry this is starting to get annoying."  
"Mary, you don't under-"  
"No, you don't Harry! You don't understand what I've gone through all these years.  
"Mary..."_

Mary shook her head and turned to Malfoy. She was pissed and Malfoy knew it.

**"What's wrong?"  
"Harry. Can we just go down to the dormitory?"  
"Sure, let's go."**

Malfoy stood up and helped Mary mount her broom. "You know, you should at least stay for the feast." Mary was about to protest when Marvel Finch came up behind her and took her off her broom. "We'll make you a deal, eat something, and we'll take you up to the common room."

At that moment, the 4 tables in the Great Hall were magically covered in different sorts of food.

"Mary, you've hardly eaten anything in over 2 months. You're going to either eat something now, or I'll force-feed you when we get to the common room."

Mary looked at the food on her plate, and then looked behind her. Malfoy just wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Mary," he whispered in her ear. "He's not here. He's not going to find you, and he's not going to beat you. So don't worry. You've got me, your brother, Dumbledore, and all of your friends behind you. You're safe." Mary looked up at Malfoy and then started to eat, very slowly, looking behind her every once in awhile to see if he was behind her.

"Harry, please. Just calm down!" Hermione yelled as Harry stormed down the corridors into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Calm down? Hermione, My sister's in Slytherin!" he shrieked as he lost his last ounce of patience. "She's in Slytherin!"

Hermione gave up trying to talk some sense into him and went to sit in Ron's lap. "Yes Harry and do you know why?" Ron asked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Dumbledore said it had something to do with Snape helping her control her body for when Voldemort takes control of her. I mean, it only happened once a-"

"No it didn't Harry!" Hermione yelled, trying to be louder than Harry so he'd listen to her. "It happened every night when she was at the Burrow. Why do you think Malfoy slept in the same room as her?"

Harry went visibly pale, and sat down in one of the armchairs circling the fire. "Mate, listen. Since you've found out about Mary, You-Know-Who has been trying to make her kill you. The second night she was there, Sirius found her standing over your bed with a steaknife in her hand. It took her and Malfoy almost half an hour to get her back to normal. Snape may have a way to help her," Ron explained. Besides, you're going to see her in Transfiguration, potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. That's half of your schedule right there."

"And do you think she'll be locked in the Slytherin Common Room forever or something?"

Ashleigh added, putting in her two sense. "You're going to see her on the grounds too."  
Harry decided to stop arguing with his friends as him and Ashleigh headed upstairs so Ron and Hermione could make-out for awhile. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the dark, damp dungeon to potions class. They were some of the first ones there, expecting to see Malfoy and his crowd cracking jokes. Instead, the room was dead quiet with neither Malfoy nor Mary in sight.  
"Where are they?" Harry asked looking around the room. "Probably still eating. I didn't see them in the Great Hall for breakfast," Hermione said as she took her cauldron and ingredients out of her bag.  
At that moment, Mary, Malfoy, and Snape walked into the room from Snape's office. Mary was hardly awake as she flew over to the table, and Malfoy followed her with a small paper bag in his hand. Snape immediately went up to the front of the classroom and ordered everyone to sit down.  
"Alright, enough dilly-dallying let's get started," he ordered. He took a book off his desk, and opened it to the beginning of the first chapter. "Turn to page twelve, and take out your wands." While everyone took out there things, Snape walked over to Mary and gave her a new textbook. "This might be easier for you to follow along with."  
Mary looked down at the book in her hands, and smiled. It was an exact duplicate of the one Malfoy bought for her, but the text and lessons were written in parseltongue. She looked up at Snape and muttered a "**Thank You."** He nodded and walked back up to his desk.  
"Alright, today we're going to work on a levitation potion. Those of you who play quidditch, and have been on a broomstick before, this won't be that different. Work in groups of 3, extra ingredients are in the pantry." With one flick of his wand, a door in the back of the classroom opened, and the students went up to get their supplies.  
While Harry, Ron, and Hermione worked on their potion, Malfoy, Mary, and Goyle worked on theirs. Harry put an abyssal stone in the cauldron and started "talking" to Mary.

_"So how are you guys doing?"  
"Fine as long as Goyle doesn't do anything."  
"Ha! So I didn't see you at breakfast today."  
"I haven't eaten yet."  
"What?"  
"Harry, I'm not use to eating yet. I hardly ate anything at the Burrow."  
"Mary..."  
"Harry I don't need a lecture. Draco's already given me one this morning."  
"Mary, the last thing we need is you ending up in the hospital wing with an eating disorder."  
"God, you're starting to sound like Draco."  
"Well, we're worried about you. You're my little sister."  
"By 20 minutes!"_

"Mary," Malfoy said grabbing her forearm and shaking it a bit. She looked at him and he handed her a brown bag. "While we're waiting for this to boil, you're going to eat something." Inside the bag was half a bagel smothered in cream cheese, and a small carton of pumpkin juice. "**Thanks,"** she said taking a bite of the bagel. When she first swallowed it, she felt like gagging, and almost did. Malfoy opened the carton of pumpkin juice and told her to drink it. It went down her throat and calmed her stomach.  
**"Don't eat too fast or you'll make yourself sick**," he ordered gently patting her on the back. Mary looked at him, and took a smaller bite of the bagel. "**Happy?**" she asked sarcastically. "Very," he answered leaning over to kiss her cheek.  
"Alright, now let's see how you're all doing," Snape said making his voice echo over the walls. "Thomas, Finnegan, and Longbottom you're up first."  
Nervously, Seamus took his wand in his hand, and pointed it at the small goblet. "Wingardium Leviosa," he muttered. After the potion turned from a puke brown to a grassy green, he picked it up. But before he could put the goblet to his lips and swallow it, it exploded in his face.  
"Little less wolfbin next time, Mr. Finnegan," Snape said wiping some of the potion off of his face. "Potter, Weasley, Granger, what do you have?"  
Hermione stood up, and casted Wingardium Leviosa at the goblet, and drank it. Unfortunately, instead of floating to the ceiling, she got pulled down and almost went through the floor.  
"You're missing something Ms. Granger," Snape said as he turned to the next group. The three of them looked at each other really confused. Usually, when Gryffindor did something wrong, Snape took most of their house points away. Now he was being nice?  
"I think it's because Mary's finally here," Hermione whispered. Harry and Ron looked at her confused. "Didn't you guys notice how happy he was when Malfoy and Mary showed up in the Great Hall before the ceremony yesterday? He's probably the one who helped him get her out of there."  
"Goyle, Potter, Malfoy?" Snape implied. Malfoy muttered the spell on the goblet and handed it to Mary. She drank it all and then began to float up to the ceiling. Snape nodded his head in satisfaction. "Excellent. 10 points for Slytherin." As everyone began to pick up, Mary started to fly this way and that as she waited for the potion to subside.  
All of a sudden, all of the student's attention was focused on the 15-year-old girl who was screaming her head off on the ceiling. A blinding light began to shine throughout the whole room as Mary's body hung in the air unconscious. "Mary!" Harry shouted. "Guess again Potter!"  
Mary turned around slowly and opened her eyes. They were blood red. "Oh no!" "You knew I'd be back," Voldemort retorted.  
"Let her go!" Harry shouted. "Not this time." Mary's body fell the rest of the way down, and laid on the floor. "You're lucky I can only take control of her mind, her body won't react to me."  
Harry turned to look at Malfoy who let a light smirk show up on his face. "Pretty soon you won't be able to take control. All you're doing is hurting yourself!" "Oh Malfoy," he said shaking his head. "I believe you're the one who's hurting her." He flicked his wrist in the air, and another illusion appeared out of thin air.

Mary was dressed in the rags she was wearing the day she  
arrived at the Burrow with her hands chained to the wall.  
She was panting for breath with blood dripping down her  
back into a small puddle at her feet. A whip stung her back  
for the 6th time that night. At the end of it, was Malfoy with a  
smile on his face that said he was pleased with himself.

"No! No not this crap again!" Malfoy shouted turning his focus away from the screen.  
Snape took his wand out and pointed it at the illusion. He said a short spell, and the screen disappeared. "Mary" started laughing, and moved on her side.  
With much difficulty, "she" moved her hand to her back, touched it, and showed them a hand full of hot blood. "Mary!" Harry shouted. "What on earth did you do to her!"  
"I told you once before that Mary Potter's worst nightmare will be her destruction, and who better to do the destruction than the man she loves."  
Malfoy's blood began to boil. Voldemort had gone far enough with this stuff. He started to glow a light shade of blue, and walked towards Mary. He slowly leaned down, and squatted right next to her. He slowly drew out his right hand and gently traced the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. All of a sudden, the light that surrounded Malfoy, started to surround Mary. You could hear her gasping for breath, as she began to shake violently, as if she was having a seizure.

**"Mary, come back."  
"No, no get away from me!"  
"No Mary, it's me. Voldemort's trying to trick you again."  
"Draco?"  
"Yes, now trust me."**

Mary's body began to calm down, as her eyes turned colors from red to green. She looked around the room as her eyes caught sight of Malfoy. The look she showed him was sheer panic.  
"Mary, it's okay," he said soothingly. He reached his hand out to her, and she hesitated. **"Mary, can you really say you thought that was me? I'd never in a million years hurt you. I love you too much."  
**She relaxed a little, and reached for his hand. As she moved her arm, the whip gashes on her back, split deeper causing her pain.  
Mary wailed in pain, as Harry and Snape leaned down by her side. "Mary don't move," Snape said. He ran to the closet, and took out a small vial with a crimson red liquid inside. "Try to get her to drink this," he told Harry, handing him the vial. Harry looked at the liquid inside, and then back at Snape.  
"What's this blood?" he asked. Snape shook his head and helped Malfoy make Mary sit up. "It's a healing potion I got from Madame Pomphrey." Harry opened the bottle and brought it to Mary's lips. She closed her mouth tight and moved away from the potion.

_"Mary drink it."  
"Nuh-uh."  
"Mary..."  
"No way! Last time I drank something in a vial, I was in some kind of comma for a month."  
"Nothing's going to happen. No drink it."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes!"_

"No!" she yelled out loud. As she opened her mouth, Harry poured the vial's contents into her mouth. The liquid swirled around in her mouth as she leaned forward to spit it out. Malfoy covered her mouth and tilted her head back. **"Swallow it Mary."** She shook her head violently. **"Swallow it!"** She shook her head again.  
Malfoy got an idea. He removed his hand from Mary's mouth, and kissed her. His mouth was blocking the hole she was able to spit the potion out of. She was forced to either swallow it, or stop breathing. Malfoy released her when he felt her swallow, and smiled at her. Mary looked at him, and really wanted to kill him.

**"You are sooo dead."  
"I love you too."**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- First Steps

Time at Hogwarts flew by quickly. Before anyone knew it, it was the first quidditch match of the season, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Gryffindor won by a score of 175 to 150.

Now, it's Christmas. Everyone's favorite time of year. Most of the students leave for the holidays, a big Christmas dinner in the Great Hall for those who didn't go home, and Mary's first Christmas that she wasn't locked in the basement for.

"You're going to have to be faster than that, Harry!" Mary yelled as she passed her brother on her broomstick heading for Hagrid's Hut. "Not on your life Annie!"

"Remind me again why you call her 'Annie'?" Ron asked. He ran next to Harry, trying to keep up. "Cause her middle name's Anne." Mary got to Hagrid's hut and turned around. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, and Ashleigh were still in the middle of the field. "Pick up the pace Jimmy!"

"Who the heck is Jimmy?" Hermione asked. "Me," Harry said. He started to slow down as he came closer to the hut.

"Annie, give us a break," Harry said gasping for breath. "You're on a broom." Mary looked at the ground and shook her head. "Not by choice," she whispered.

The six of them walked or flew into Hagrid's hut to find it all decorated for Christmas. There was a small, about 2ft. tall Christmas tree with tiny pumpkins hanging from the branches, six little presents in one corner, and a chocolate cake on the table.

"Happy Christmas Hagrid!" Mary exclaimed as she put a small present in Hagrid's hand. "Oh thank yer. An' 'Appy Christmas to yer to Mary." Mary flew into the hut and Hagrid turned to the others. "Come on y'all! Get in afore ye catch a cold!" The others scurried into the warm house and took off their outer cloaks. "Happy Christmas Hagrid!" they all chorused.

"Happy Christmas everyone! Glad yer could make it!" Harry helped Mary get off her broomstick, and sat her in a chair at the table.

Hagrid began scurrying around the hut making tea and getting plates out. Everyone helped him out. After a few minutes, Harry looked at Mary who was leaning back on her chair with her arms crossed.  
_  
"Mary?"  
"I hate being like this."  
"Being like what?"  
"Crippled, gimp, having to sit here and do nothing."  
"It's not your fault your like this Annie."  
"Yes it is. I'm the one who got sick that morning."  
"Don't even think like that! You were 10 years old!"  
_  
Mary shook her head, and leaned her head on the table. Harry wished he could comfort her, but he wasn't stupid. He may have dealt with the Dursley's all those years, but it wasn't even a quarter of what Mary went through.

"Malfoy," he called pointing at Mary. Malfoy turned around to look at Mary, and frowned. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear. (One hour Mary. Just one hour.) Mary looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright y'all here's yer tea. An' don't worry, I didn't make the cake." They all laughed and dug into the cake, stuffing their faces.

After everyone finished their fill, Hagrid passed out presents to everyone. Ron got a large box of chocolate frogs, Hermione got the book everyone knew she'd been looking for, for the past month, Ashleigh got a small, black and white kitten that was about 6 weeks old, Malfoy got a picture of when he got into the accident with Buckbeak during his 2nd year, and Harry and Mary both got the same gift. It was a framed picture of them and their parents at Christmas. They were sitting on their parents laps, waving at the camera.

"Thanks Hagrid," Mary said smiling.

"Well, uh, we'll see you guys at the feast," Malfoy said breaking the silence. He grabbed Mary's broom and helped her mount it. "Where are you two going?" Harry asked. "You'll find out at the feast," Mary answered, flying out the door.

The feast started 20 minutes ago, and still no sign of Malfoy or Mary. "Where on earth are they?" Ron asked, looking at the door for the 4th time. Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"Potter!" Malfoy shouted as he ran towards them. He had a small vial in his hand and sat down next to Harry. "Cut your finger." "What?" "C'mon Harry cut your finger." "Why?"

"You'll see."

Malfoy handed Harry the vial as he took his steak knife and split his finger open. He let the blood drip into the vial, and then gave it back to Malfoy. "Thanks," Malfoy said. He handed Harry a band-aid and left the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" asked Ashleigh while Harry put the bandage on his finger. Everyone else shrugged their shoulders and continued eating.

"I got it!" Malfoy exclaimed as he ran into Professor Snape's office. Snape was helping Mary snap a large metal brace on her bad leg with a wide smile on his face. "Good, has the potion started boiling yet?"

Malfoy walked over to the small cauldron, and poured Harry's blood into it. "Are you sure this will work professor?" "I'm pretty sure Malfoy. The only problem she's going to have is learning how to walk again." "Well that's the least of my worries right now," she said jumping off the desk.

Mary began to fall to the ground when Malfoy grabbed her forearm to make her stand upright. "Sit back down Mary," Snape ordered. He put some of the potion in a goblet, and gave it to Mary. Malfoy picked her up, sat her down on the desk, and smiled.

"Remember this Mary," Snape said. "If you push yourself too much, then we'll put you right back on the broomstick. Got it?" Mary nodded as her and Malfoy left for the Great Hall.

"Potter," Snape said when he came up to the Gryffindor table. "Mary has something to tell you." Harry choked on his pumpkin juice and looked at Snape.

"She's not pregnant is she?" Snape looked back at him with wide eyes. "What on earth gave you that idea?" Harry shrugged and looked back at the doors.

Standing in the entrance, Malfoy stood next to Mary as she took her first steps like a two-year-old. She slipped a little bit the first time down, but then picked up the pace and jogged into her brothers waiting arms. Harry let go of her, and helped her sit down on the bench between him and Malfoy.

"So this is what you two were working on every night," Harry said. Mary picked up her goblet and took a sip. "Yeah, what did you think we were doing?" she asked. As Mary took another gulp of juice from her goblet, Harry said, (I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant)

Mary spit the juice she was drinking out of her mouth and looked at her brother. "Mary!" Ron screamed when she spit the juice in his face.

"Harry, how can you even think that way? What am I to you, your sister or a whore!" While Mary was yelling, Malfoy was gawking at Harry and wrapped his arms around Mary's waist to pull her into his lap.

"No matter what your head says your  
sisters a virgin." (No matter what your head says, your sister's a virgin.) Mary turned to look at Malfoy, and elbowed him in the stomach. "Since when are you allowed to announce my personal life to my brother?" (Since when are you allowed to announce my personal life to my brother?)

"My god, will you guys speak English?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of chicken.

"Don't worry Hermione, we're going to bed," Mary said standing up. Malfoy stood up with her, and the two of them walked hand in hand back to the Slytherin Common Room.

When they got to the common room, Mary looked around to see if anyone was there, and

exploded in Malfoy's face.

"Draco I-I can't believe you told him I was a virgin! It's none of his damn business!"

"Well what would you rather me say? "How'd you know?' Mary we don't even know if your pregnant or not!"

Mary shut her mouth, and sat down on the couch. "You don't have to yell you know," she whispered while tears began to form in her eyes. Malfoy sighed and sat on the couch with her.

"Mary listen to me," he said lifting her into his lap. "Everything's going to be alright. Okay? If you are pregnant, we'll just take it one day at a time.

"B-but," she sobbed, choking on her words. "You-Know-Who can take control of me. If I am pregnant, then what's going to happen to the baby? And, oh my god what's Harry going to say?"

"'I told you so'?" Malfoy suggested causing Mary to giggle. "Don't worry Mary; everything's going to be alright. If you don't calm down everything might not, but let's just take a deep breath, and take everything as it comes."

When Mary fell asleep, he carefully laid her down, and went upstairs to the room him and Mary shared so she couldn't hurt anyone. He went over to the nightstand and picked up a small device that told him one word: 

PREGNANT


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- First Message

"Mary, are you alright?" Malfoy asked knocking on the door to the girl's lavatory. "Yeah, just give me a minute," she called wrenching in the toilet again.

At this point, it was about a month after Christmas. Malfoy and Mary had gone to Dumbledore and Snape, but nobody else. They both seemed to understand, and gave the young couple a lot of moral support. Now, the only thing left to do was tell Harry he was going to be an uncle.

"Hey Malfoy, whatcha up to?" Harry asked when him and his girlfriend, a 5th year Gryffindor, Megan turned the corner. "Not much. You guys making out in the Shrieking Shack again?"

Megan's bright brown eyes widened as she blushed about 10 shades of red. Harry tightened his grip on her waist, while his other hand fiddled with her hair. "None of your business. I don't ask you about what you and Mary do so don't ask me." Malfoy tried to keep a straight face.

"Where is Mary anyway?" Megan asked looking down the corridor. "In there," Malfoy said pointing to the girl's lavatory. "Throwing up again?" Harry asked. Malfoy nodded.

Megan let go of Harry and walked into the lavatory to find Mary. There had to be something going on. Since she had come back from Christmas break, she and Hermione had caught her running to the bathroom 2 or 3 times a day to start vomiting. Then when they'd follow her, she'd start to yell through clenched teeth about if it got any worse; Malfoy would loose his precious "tool".

"Annie, you in here?" Megan asked. "I'll be out in a minute!" she snapped. Megan widened her eyes at Mary's sudden outburst. _That's it. She's either pregnant or PMSing.'_

"Mary what's going on?" she asked when Mary walked out of the stall holding her stomach. "Nothing," she lied. "Oh come on Mary! On how you've been acting these lat few weeks, you're either pregnant or high!"

"Mary stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards Megan. "What on earth gave you that idea?" Megan looked into Mary's eyes and saw it written all over her face.

"Oh my god. You're pregnant aren't you?" she asked with her mouth open. "No, of course not!" she answered way too quickly. "Yes you are it's written all over your face!"

Mary hung her head in defeat and leaned against the sink. "Megs, please promise me you won't tell Harry." "You expect me to keep this from Harry? Mary, that's as impossible as telling the ministry that You-Know-Who never killed anyone! He's my boyfriend for crying out loud! Plus, he's going to find out sooner or later."

Mary let out a long sigh, and headed for the door. "I'll tell him when I'm ready to tell him. So until then, keep your mouth shut." She swung the door open quickly, and had Harry's elbow hit her right in the stomach.

"Oops. Sorry Annie," Harry said when Mary's stomach came in contact with his elbow.

"No problem Jimmy," she gasped. Malfoy was at her side in an instant, leading her down the corridor.

"I wonder what's going on with those two," he said out loud to himself. "I'm not sure. What time is it?" Megan asked coming out of the lavatory. "12:30," Harry said looking at his watch. "We've got an hour and a half before we have to deal with Umbridge. What do you say, 3rd floor corridor, or pumpkin patch?"

Megan thought about it for a moment. "Neither." Harry looked at her with his eye brow raised. "How about the room on the second floor where Dumbledore stashed the mirror of Eriosed?" A smile crossed Harry's face as he put his arm around Megan and turned around to head through the corridors to the second floor.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy asked when Harry and Megan turned the corner. He put his hand on her stomach and looked up at her with worried eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure as long as he doesn't do that again." Malfoy let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in, and hugged Mary.

"Come on," he said as he scooped Mary into his arms, bridal style, and headed to the Slytherin Common Room. "Draco! Put me down! I can walk!" Malfoy shook his head and continued down the corridor.

The portrait that stood as a door to the common room came to life and asked Malfoy for the password. "Mud blood demolish," he said as the portrait swung open. Some students were scattered in the common room either making out or doing homework.

"Draco put me down!" she said tiredly swatting his shoulder. He laid her carefully on the bed and sat next to her.

"Go to sleep Mary. I'll wake you before class starts." His voice was soft yet demanding. (Who died and left you boss?) "Snape. He told me to make sure you slept when you were tired, or else you were going right back on a broomstick."

Mary's eyes widened at what Malfoy said, and closed her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck on a broomstick again.

Malfoy smiled and kissed Mary's forehead. As he walked out of the room to let her rest, he mumbled, "I should use that threat more often."

"Megan, what did you and Mary talk about in the lavatory?" Harry asked. Megan's eyes widened at the question, and she laid her head on Mary's shoulder. "Nothing really," she lied. "Just girl talk." "She just seems to be acting strange lately. It's starting to worry me."

She bit her lip and looked up at her oblivious boyfriend. "Don't worry, she's probably just PMSing. It's normal."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and kissed Megan's forehead. "I got to go. I promised Hagrid I'd go help him prepare for his next class," he said getting off the couch. "I'll go with you. I've got nothing better to do."

Before they got halfway out the common room, an owl flew through the window and landed on a table. It squawked at Harry and showed him his leg. Harry walked over to the owl and took the parchment from it. He read it to himself and his eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

There once was a boy named Harry

Who found his twin sister Mary

Both parentless without a gift

But now something worse is adrift.

At day and light she has a spirit

At night I'm able to cast down and spear it

For now she's safe in this magical world

Until the arrival of the baby girl

On the night you celebrate love, not hate

She'll be gone before you can cut the cake.

On this day, you may want to give into the fight

Before she's forever gone from your sight

If you don't understand, here's my moral:

On the night of love, not hate

She'll be herself until the clock strikes eight

At this point, when you hear the fiddle,

Your sister will belong to the one and only Tom Riddle

"Where's Malfoy?" Megan asked, reading the letter over Harry's shoulder. "My guess is either the Slytherin Common Room, or Snape's office." Megan turned around and ran through the portal to go to Snape's office.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled running into Snape's office.

Before Harry interrupted them, Malfoy and Snape were looking over some blueprints for the house the young couple were going to live in.

"Have you two decided what color you're going to paint the babe's room?" Snape asked. "I think it depends on what it is. Actually, while I'm thinking about it, what are w-."

That was all he got out before Harry and Megan burst through the door. Malfoy and Snape scattered lesson plans on top of the blueprints as Harry came closer. "What's up Potter?" Malfoy asked trying to look casual. "Read this and find out what's up."

Malfoy and Snape read the paper, and their eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" Snape asked. "An owl dropped it off in the dormitory," Megan said.

"Where's Mary?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence. "In the dormitory sleeping," Malfoy said with his gaze still on the paper. Harry looked down at his watch. He had 10 minutes until he had to get to Hagrid's.

"Professor, what is the night of love, not hate'?" Snape was looking at the paper.

"Valentine's Day Harry."

"Uh, Harry, weren't you suppose to help Hagrid out before class starts today?" Malfoy asked. Harry nodded as Megan and he left the classroom.

"I've got to talk to Mary," Malfoy said as he folded the paper neatly and put it in his pocket. "Oh and Professor," he started as he headed out the door. "Yes?" Snape asked.

"You better make it pink."

"Mary, Mary wake up," Draco whispered as he shook her shoulder carefully. She moaned a little and rolled over. "Come on baby I need to talk to you."

Mary opened her eyes slowly as Malfoy helped her sit up. "What do you want?" Malfoy gave her the letter and read it slowly.

Her eyes widened by the time she finished, and then swelled up with tears. She ripped the letter into a few large pieces, and started having a fit, screaming "No! No! No!"

Malfoy grabbed her arms and held her against his chest, trying to calm her down. "Mary, it's okay."

"No! I can't! I won't loose my baby to this bastard!"

"Shh…" Malfoy whispered as he rubbed small circles on her back trying to soothe her. "It's okay, we won't loose the baby. I have an idea."

He let go of her and took his wand out of his pocket. He took her into his arms again, and put her back to his chest. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Just trust me," he answered. He carefully lifted her shirt away from her stomach and pointed his wand at the slight bulge. He said a small, quick spell under his breath as a green mist slowly came out of his wand and was absorbed into Mary's stomach.

Mary touched her stomach and looked up at Malfoy. "What did you do?" she asked. He put her shirt back down over her stomach and kissed her forehead. "I put a barrier around the baby. Now no one will be able to hurt her until she's born."

"She?" Malfoy smiled and laid down with Mary on the bed. "Remember the poem? _Until the arrival of the baby girl._' Mary, we're going to have a daughter." A wide smile spread across Mary's face as she buried her face in Malfoy's shoulder, laughing. He hugged her close and said, "So what do you want to name her?" Mary closed her eyes and whispered two words before going to dream world.

"Crystal Rose."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Harry, Mary's…

"Crystal Rose," Snape repeated when he was talking to Malfoy before class started a week later. "It has a nice ring to it." "Yeah," Malfoy said. "Where'd she think of the name?"

"When she first turned 12, I started to have feelings for her. So, on her birthday, my dad was out on business. I fixed up the kitchen to make it look like a big fancy restaurant and brought Mary upstairs. Oh, she was so amazed. The one thing that she kept sacred until my father broke it was a rose that I made out of the crystal you showed me how to make before we went home for the summer. It was the one precious thing she ever kept safe. It was the one thing in her life she never wanted broken."

Snape nodded and looked into the mirror again. The blue prints for Mary and Malfoy's house were all completed, and they now had enchanted tools and house elves building it. Right now, they only had the base and plumbing situated, but it was progressing perfectly. "If we keep it at this pace, it should be done by the end of March, early April."

Malfoy nodded and looked at his watch. "I have to go wake Mary up for class, so I'll see you later."

"Mary," he whispered as he tried to wake her up. "Come on baby, it's time for class." She moaned a little and shook her head. Malfoy just sighed loudly. "I told Harry."

"YOU WHAT!" she shrieked, jumping a foot in the air. Malfoy started laughing his head off as Mary hit him with a pillow. "That was not funny!" HE grabbed the pillow out of her hands and kissed her cheek.

"Oh yes it was, you should have seen the look on your face!" Mary looked at him sternly, and got out of bed. "I swear Draco; you do that again, you'll be sleeping on the couch in the common room!"

She looked into the mirror above her dresser, and looked at Malfoy's pouting face. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "What's your problem?"

He got off the bed and walked towards her. "Maybe we should talk to your professors about letting you take your courses at night." Mary elbowed him in the stomach and took the hairbrush off the dresser.

"No way. No how. I'm not going to change my lifestyle because I'm going to start gaining a few pounds. I'm pregnant not dying. Come on we're going to be late for class." She walked out of the room and headed to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures. Malfoy shook his head and followed her. "God help me, this girl's going to be the death of me," he muttered. "I herd that lover boy!" she called over her shoulder. Malfoy kept his mouth shut the rest of the way to class.

"Hey guys," Harry called when he saw Malfoy and Mary walk into the paddock. They both waved back at him and sat on the fence.

"Mary are you okay? You look a little pale." Harry said looking at his sister. She stiffened a little bit and nodded her head. "I'm fine Harry, but that's the last time I test Goyle's potion homework for him." Harry, Ron, and Hermione started laughing, while Megan and Draco looked at her for an explanation. She winked at them as Hagrid came out to the paddock.

"A'ight y'all. Today, we're gonna start chapter 5. To help us out, I'd like to introduce to yer, Charlie Weasley," Hagrid said as Charlie came into the paddock with one of the dragons he worked with.

For some reason, Malfoy felt Mary stiffen in fear. He tightened his arms around her, and tipped her head up.

(What?)

(Dragons)

(What about them?)

(You didn't read the chapter last night like you were suppose to, did you?)

(No, why?)

"Mary, why don't you give it a go?" Hagrid asked. Her eyes widened as she looked at Hagrid. "Uh, how about someone else goes first," she suggested. Hagrid just shook his head, and motioned for her to come forward.

"Mary?" Malfoy asked helping her off the fence. She bit her lip and said "page 56."

While she walked up to Hagrid, Megan took her textbook out and flipped through the pages. When she got to page 56, she read it quickly and covered her mouth.

Dragons are probably the best-known magical creatures

in the wizarding world. Though in the muggle world, they

are nothing but myths and legends.

Most of a dragon's power comes from its inner spirit. The

Best way for a spirit to grow, is to feed off the souls of infants and unborn children.

Their diet consists of…

That's all Malfoy had to read before he started freaking out. He looked up at Mary, and watched the dragon dip its head down and begin to sniff her stomach.

The dragon threw its head back, and roared as if in triumph. Mary began to step back in fear, and called for Malfoy. "Mary!" he screamed as he jumped off the fence and went to her rescue.

As the dragon lowered its head again, ready to strike, Charlie pulled as hard as he could on the chain around the dragon's neck while Malfoy pushed Mary out of harms way, but accidentally knocked her out.

"Mary! Mary! C'mon baby wake up! C'mon." Malfoy panicked. He pulled her up into his arms, and cradled her against his chest. Megan, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid ran over to them with curiosity written all over their faces.

"Is she okay?" Megan asked. Malfoy shook his head and stood up with Mary in his arms. "Find Snape and tell him I brought Mary to the hospital wing," he shouted over his shoulder as he ran back towards the castle.

"Malfoy, what happened?" Snape asked running through the hallway right outside the Hospital Wing. "Professor, I've been asking that same thing since the dragon attacked her, but he's just having a nervous breakdown!" Harry exclaimed as he rubbed Megan's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Dragon! You let her near a dragon in her condition!" he shouted at Malfoy. "Professor, I didn't even know about it," Malfoy said. "Oh my god Malfoy! I don't care what she says; she's going back on the broomstick. I just hope-."

"Condition?" Harry asked after the word finally registered in his head. "What condition?"

Malfoy looked at the ground in shame, Snape looked at Malfoy like he was going to kill him, and Megan wrapped her arms around Harry's chest.

"Harry…" Megan started. "Mary's pregnant."

Harry felt his world come crashing down all around him. "What?" he shouted. "She's Pregnant, Potter!" Malfoy shouted, finally speaking. "She and I are having a baby!"

The words buzzed through Harry's head, trying to make sense. Maybe there's a joke that I'm not clued in on or something.' He thought. "Y-you guys are joking right? I mean… this is one big joke right?" When no one answered him, the rage began to build up inside him and there was only one person he wanted to take it out on… Malfoy.

"YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT!" he yelled as he pushed Malfoy into a wall.

"Harry!" Megan, Ron, and Hermione yelled as they grabbed him around the waist and both his arms to get him off of Malfoy. Snape stepped to the side of Malfoy and helped him straighten up.

"Potter, you better calm down!" Snape roared. "There's nothing you can do about it! Mary is pregnant with your niece whether you like it or not. You can't change that fact."

Just then, Madame Pomphrey walked into the hallway ready to stop the ruckus. "I take it you told him," she said looking at Harry being held back by his best friends. Malfoy nodded his head. "Is she alright?" he asked trying to avoid contact with Harry.

"You got her here just in time, Malfoy. I was able to stop the labor, but she's at risk of going into it again. She is gonna stay here overnight but I want her back on a broomstick until she delivers. I made her swallow a potion a few minutes ago so she will probably be up in a-."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Every one ran into the hospital wing as Mary threw a peace of parchment away from her as if it was on fire. Malfoy came immediately to Mary's side and held her shivering body in his arms.

"Mary, calm down, what's wrong?" he asked after she began to breathe normally again. She continued to shiver uncontrollably as she pointed to the parchment Ron had just picked up. Ron read the parchment to himself as Hermione read it over his shoulder.

"Oh my god," Ron said as his eyes widened. "What?" Malfoy and Harry asked at the same time. "It's another poem," Hermione whispered as Ron wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

"H-he's not after me," Mary choked out through sobs. "Or Harry. H-he's after th-the baby."

"What!"

Harry took the parchment away from Ron and read it to himself. "What's it say Potter?" Malfoy asked as he held Mary closer.

"You really want to know?" Harry asked. He looked like he was going to cry as he looked at Malfoy who nodded. He took a deep breath and began to read it out loud.

Well it's about time

You finally told Harry.

But because you took so long,

The one who will pay is Mary.

The truth is, I never wanted Harry

Nor was I after Mary.

Right under your very nose,

I've been after Crystal Rose.

Still Confused?

Seven months from today

Crystal Rose Malfoy will have a Birthday

So then the one you lay in the manger

Will be the one I'm after

The Slytherin Stranger.

Malfoy bit his lip trying to keep the tears from escaping. His arms tightened around Mary as one hand lay protectively on top of her stomach.

Snape took the paper away from Harry and read it to himself. "It's signed with the Dark Mark again," he said looking at Malfoy and Mary. They were both wrapped in each others embrace, staring at Snape.

"What're we going to do now?" Malfoy asked. Mary looked up at her brother as he looked into her eyes. Mary was scared, and it showed right through her eyes.

"Well, we could send you two back to the Burrow and owl you your assignments. That way the baby will be safe a-."

"No," Mary whispered quietly. "That's what he's expecting. He's just waiting for us to cower to him and run away. He-."

"You know what he's planning, don't you?" Megan blurted out. She always seemed to know exactly what Mary was thinking and decided to blab it to her brother.

Everyone looked straight at Mary as her left eye closed, and turned red.

"_Surprised aren't you Harry?"_

"_Voldemort?"_

"_Of course. I may not have_ _control of her body anymore, but until that's fixed, I have control over her mind. Did you miss me?"_

"_Get out of my sister!"_

"_I will, but remember this, if she gives up the baby now, there will be no problems."_

"Harry, why are you looking at me like that?" Mary asked. Harry blinked a couple of times, and shook his head. "He's still controlling you, isn't he?"

"_She doesn't know, Potter."_

"What are you talking about Harry?" she asked when everyone looked about her. "He hasn't controlled me since I got pregnant." Malfoy looked at Harry and noticed he was paying special attention to Mary's left eye. He looked at Mary's eye and noticed it was red.

"He still has control over your mind." "How do you know that, Harry?" "First of all, your left eye is red, and second of all, I'm talking to him right now!"

"What does he want, Potter?" Malfoy asked immediately regretting what he was asking.

Harry sat down next to Megan and put his arm around her to calm himself down.

"_She's 16 years old Potter, she has no lead for a baby. Make her give it up now, and avoid problems in the future."_

"He says give up the baby now, and we'll avoid problems in the future."

A long silence seemed to be so loud in everyone's ears as a smirk curled on the left side of Mary's face, and her eye turned back to green.

"Mary," Snape said. "If you keep the baby, you're going to be on constant watch to make sure he doesn't find you. Do you understand that?" She nodded her head and leaned back against Malfoy's chest.

Okay, well we'll deal with this in the morning. Mary needs her rest." Snape said as he began to herd everyone out of the hospital wing. Mary soon fell asleep as Malfoy shifted so they both were lying comfortably on the small bed.

"Don't worry Mary," he whispered as he moved some stray hair out of her eyes. "Nobody's going to hurt you or the baby. Not while I'm here."

"_You'd think that, wouldn't you Malfoy?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys, I finally got my new computer put together Thank god! Well here's your update!

Chapter 8-Dreams are sometimes worse than Reality

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter

Malfoy woke up the next morning by getting smacked in the face and thrown off the bed. Well, that certainly woke him up.

"Have a good night Malfoy?" Voldemort asked, his voice creeping out of Mary's mouth. Malfoy turned around quickly and saw red eyes. "Oh no," he whispered. "What do you want?" Voldemort just laughed and traced Mary's index finger around the bulge showing through her nightgown. "You know exactly what I want."

"Expecto Patronum!" Malfoy shouted at the door, sending his patronus, a glowing snake, up to Dumbledore's office. "Leave her alone," he sneered.

"Fine, I'll leave… but she won't be back," he added with a smile. "What!" "Her body might be here, and you will probably know what she's saying, but her mind and spirit are in another dimension."

With that said, "Mary" closed her eyes and fell dead asleep on the bed.

"Malfoy!" Dumbledore shouted charging into the Hospital Wing with Snape, Harry, Megan, and Sirius in tow. "What's going on?"

"Mary! Come on, Mary! Come Back!" Malfoy panicked as he tried to wake her up. The six people who were still conscious gathered around the bed and looked closely at Mary.

"What happened?" Sirius asked trying to get Malfoy to let go of Mary. "You-Know-Who was inside her a minute ago," he said as Harry tried to calm him down. "What did he say?" Harry asked.

"He-he said something about her body being here but her mind and spirit being in another dimension."

Sirius and Dumbledore looked at each other in shock. "Dumbledore, nobody's used that spell since before Tom Riddle was even born. We don't even know how that could affect the baby." "I know Sirius, but all I know is that she's in an alternate reality."

Mary began to pant heavily and move her head as if she was stuck in a deep dark pit. "Where am I? Draco! Draco where are you?" "Mary? I'm right here," he said waving a hand in front of her face. "She can't hear you Malfoy," Sirius said. "All we can do is wait."

Mary opened her eyes and was staring at a low ceiling with a window allowing sunlight into the candle less space. She started panting heavily, and looking around the room for anyone.

"Where am I?" she asked shakily as she looked for any type of human contact. "Draco! Draco where are you?"

"With his master at the moment," a strong, masculine voice called from the far corner of the room. Mary turned to the sound of the voice and felt all of her blood drain from her face and her hair stand on end. "Lucius."

"Lucius?" Harry shouted when the name left Harry's lips. Malfoy began to go white, and he held Mary's hand. "Harry, he tortured her for 14 years, of course he's going to be there." "What do you want?" "We want you to wake up! That's what we want Mary!" Megan yelled. Her patience was running thin. Her best friend was in trouble and nobody was doing anything.

Harry stood up and took Megan in his arms. "Calm down Megs, she'll get through this." She leaned against Harry's chest and cried into his shoulder. "It's not that Harry," she creaked between sobs. "He can cause her to miscarry the baby."

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Megan. "How could he cause her to miscarry Megan?" She sniffled and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I read in a book somewhere that if the mind believes the baby is dead, then the body will reject it." The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"He'll never let that happen," Mary yelled as tears began to fall down her face. Malfoy gripped her hand tightly and wiped her tears away. "Is there any way to know what's going on?" he asked urgently with his own tears falling down his face.

"No! You're lying! Draco will never do that!"

"I can check Malfoy, but it will be awhile before I will find anything," Snape explained walking out of the Hospital Wing to start his research.

"Well, well, well, looks like I found yesterday's garbage," Lucius taunted. He waved his wand at her and her clothes changed into the old potato sack dress-like material she wore when she lived at the Malfoy's.

"What do you want?" she asked. Her voice was shaking with fear, but she never took her eyes off of her former masters.

"Oh, just waiting for my son to finish up. He's giving Voldemort the okay to abort the baby."

Mary began to cry and shook her head. "He'll never let that happen!" she yelled as she laid a protective hand around her abdomen. Lucius laughed at her attempt to save her child. "Don't bother trying to hide her Mary. Your beloved Draco has already decided her fate."

"No! You're lying!" she screamed turning the other way. "Draco will never do that!" Tears seemed to fall down in buckets while she tried to hide her stomach where her child was happily growing.

"Believe it Mary… you'll die the same way your pathetic father did, defending a worthless child that has no use ever walking the face of this earth. You have your child until the poem said so." With that, he left the room and left Mary to think about that.

"The poem?" Mary whispered as she slowly rubbed her stomach. "Whatever he's talking about Crystal Rose, I won't let anything happen to you…" She let out a sob as she finished her statement.

… even if your daddy does."

"NO!" Malfoy shouted, completely breaking down. He walked away from Mary's bed and flipped over a table and a couple of beds. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"MALFOY!" Sirius shouted as he grabbed him around the chest and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay; she's going to get through this. Calm down, remember you need to be strong for your daughter."

Malfoy wiped the tears away and lay down next to Mary. Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder in comfort and said "You have to believe in her Malfoy. She'll get through this, and so will Crystal Rose. They're both a lot stronger than they allow us to know. You just have to give them the power to keep their spirits up."

HE nodded and helped Madame Pomphrey give Mary a potion to prevent her from having a miscarriage. "I do professor, but I just want her to make it out alive." "She will," Megan said. "She's got you by her side."

Everyone left the Hospital Wing except Malfoy, who refused to, even if he was going to fail his exams. He spent the next few months keeping his eyes on Mary and his hand on her stomach as he felt his child move around and kicked his hand.

"Hello to you too, baby girl," he whispered as he gently stroked the place his child's foot was pushing on. "It's midnight, you should be sleeping young lady," he laughed. His reply was a big kick in the palm of his hand, which was probably a scolding from his daughter. "Okay, Okay daddy's going to sleep." He got into bed with Mary and fell asleep with her cradled against his chest and dreaming about his life with Mary and their new child.

"Malfoy!" Voldemort yelled into the hallway as Lucius came out of the cell Mary was put in. "Yes Milord?" "The murmur has been here for almost 6 months now. I think it's time we gave her brother his last ounce of hope." Lucius nodded and knew exactly what his master had planned. "I'll guard the door."

Voldemort walked into the room and looked at the girl lying on the floor. His lips curled into a tight smirk and for the first time in 5 months, entered Mary's mind to contact Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- I Know Where She Is!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Harry Potter

"Have you gone up to see Malfoy and Mary yet?" Megan asked Harry when he joined her for lunch. "No, I'll go up when I'm done eating. You want to come?" She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Of course I would. Should we bring some food up for Malfoy though?" "Food, yes. Drink, no." Harry said putting some grilled cheese in a napkin and walking out of the Great Hall. "He's afraid we'll put a sleeping draught in his goblet. So he'll probably get his own drink."

The two of them entered the Hospital Wing to a heartwarming sight. Malfoy was sleeping with Mary cradled close to his heart, resting his hand on top of hers and his hand on her stomach.

"Should we wake him up?" Harry asked as he put the napkin on the table beside Mary's bed. "Well, it won't do Mary or the baby any good if he dies of starvation." Harry agreed and shook his future brother-in-law's shoulder until he began to stir.

Malfoy began to open his eyes and blurrily saw the outline of Harry and Mary looking down at him. "Morning guys," he muttered sitting up on the bed and rubbing his eyes. "Anything new?" Harry asked taking a seat and pulling Megan into his lap. Malfoy shook his head and began eating the food Harry brought for him.

"I'm starting to get worried Potter," Malfoy said. "When she went into labor back in January, Madame Pomphrey gave her a potion to help the baby develop faster. She's due in about 5 or 6 weeks. What if she's not awake by then?"

"Get use to it cause she won't be," Voldemort's voice creped out of Mary's mouth. The three teenagers turned to look t Mary who was sitting up with red eyes.

"Not you again!" Harry shouted as Megan got off his lap so he could stand up. "Mary" didn't say anything. "She" just pointed her finger and said…



A black shot of magic erupted from Mary's finger and hit Harry in the scar. He was thrown backwards into the bed next to Mary, and knocked out cold. Mary's eyes closed again, and her body went limp.

"Harry!" Megan shrieked as she tried to wake him. "Harry come back!"

(Mary's Alternate Reality)

"No! No Stop!"

Harry opened his eyes quickly and turned to where the voice was coming from. His sister was lying on the hard concrete with Voldemort standing behind her smirking. "Mary!" She couldn't hear him. It was like being stuck in Tom Riddle's diary again.

"You all set Draco?" He asked looking at the doors on the side of Harry. "Yes Master," Malfoy answered, stepping out of the shadows.

"Draco please! Don't do this!" Mary cried looking at Malfoy. "Shut up wench!" he yelled backhanding her across the mouth. "I've been planning this for too long to let a few emotions get in my way!"

"No!"

Mary!" Harry screamed.

A white light suddenly engulfed Harry and Mary as they disappeared from the illusion.

A BRIDGE GAP BETWEEN THE WIZARDING WORLD AND HEAVEN

Harry was the first to wake up after they left the illusion. He looked around to see he was in a room with pink roses, stuffed owls, and toy broomsticks all over the place.

"What on earth?" he shouted as he sat up abruptly and looked around. The first thing he saw was his sister sleeping peacefully next to him. He sighed with relief, until he looked up and saw 2 figures standing in the shadows.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. He put his arm around Mary, and aimed his wand at the two figures. "My god!" a man's voice said to the other figure. "We haven't seen these two in almost 15 years, and he treats us like criminals!" Harry recognized that voice from a long time ago. "Dad!"

"I was hoping you'd remember us," James Potter told his son as he and Lily stepped out of the shadows and approached their children. Harry stared at them in shock as his father knelt down next to his sister and shook her shoulder gently. "Annie, it's time to wake up sweetheart."

Mary began to stir and opened her eyes slowly. Around her, she saw her brother, father, and mother looking down at her worriedly.

"Mom? Dad?" she whispered. Her throat was dry and rough from little water. Lily stood up and came back with a glass of water in her hand. "Here Annie," she said soothingly as she put the water to her lips. She sipped it carefully and then turned to her father. "What's going on?"

"You two are at the bridge gap between the wizarding world and heaven," James explained. "We thought it would be easier to explain things this way." Harry and Mary both nodded.

"Now first of all, you're both heirs to Godric Gryffindor and Salazaar Slytherin." Both Harry and Mary mouth's dropped open and were very confused. "Godric Gryffindor had a daughter and Salazaar Slytherin had a son. The two of them fell in love, despite how much their parents hated each other. Mary, your child is the 500th generation of this. You and Malfoy share the same story and love of Samantha Gryffindor and Shane Slytherin. Your child is the Slytherin Stranger b-."

"But why my child?" Mary interrupted. Harry put his arms around her and nodded to his father to continue.

"Well it would've been Harry and Megan's child, but you got pregnant first," Lily added.

That certainly got Harry's attention. He turned to his mother. "Megan's pregnant?" Lily nodded and walked over to the door her and her husband had come out of earlier. "C'mon out you two."

Out of the shadows, came two children, a boy and girl about 4 years old. The boy had jet black hair and brown eyes. The girl had green eyes, and bright blonde hair with silver highlights. "Mommy!" the girl shouted. "Daddy!" the boy shouted.

The two children ran into the room and ran into their parents arms. "Crystal Rose!" Mary exclaimed hugging her daughter. "Uh…" Harry said looking down at his son who was making himself comfortable in Harry's lap. "What's your name?"

"Aidan," he said giving Harry a large grin. Harry looked at his son and saw he lost one of his front teeth and his tongue was playing with it. "Nice to meet you, Aidan."

"So when were you born Aidan?" Mary asked trying to stop the shock and happiness from bursting through.

"January 28th," he answered. "June 23rd," Crystal Rose piped in. Harry and Mary looked at Crystal Rose with wide eyes. "That's tomorrow," Harry whispered looking at his parents. James nodded as Lily said "Mary goes into labor in about 2 hours."

"What?" Mary asked with fear sketched in her voice. Lily put her arm around her daughter. "You'll be fine." "That's one of the reason's we brought you here. Crystal Rose is the only one who can break Voldemort's spell."

Harry and Mary looked at the little girl who began to play with her necklace. "How?" Harry asked confused. "She's the Slytherin Stranger," Aidan answered innocently as if it was the most obvious answer. Harry and Mary looked clueless.

"A true Slytherin…" James explained. "With the heart and courage of a Gryffindor," Lily finished. Mary smiled and looked at her daughter. Crystal Rose looked up at her mother and took the necklace off her neck.

"This will help you mommy," she said handing the necklace to Mary. It was a small pendant that was a Gryffindor lion when it was in Crystal Rose's hand, and then turned into a serpent when it was in Mary's. Crystal Rose and Aidan put their hands on top of Mary's and began to chant a long spell. (Well, for 4 year olds anyway)

Together: "He gave our family problems

And now he must pay

So now Lord Voldemort

Things are going our way

Say good bye to the world

We know the perfect trick"

Aidan: "And as daddy always says"

Together: "You're going to H-E-Double-hockey-sticks!

From now until forever

This world will no longer be in danger"

Crystal Rose: "Thanks to the Gryffindor Neighbor"

Aidan: "And the Slytherin Stranger!"

(HARRY AND MARY ARE NOW BACK IN THE HOSPITAL WING! THE STORY WILL NOW CONTINUE!)

Harry opened his eyes immediately and sat up in the Hospital Wing. "Harry!" he heard someone yell before said person wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey Megs," he said wrapping his arms around her in return. "What happened?" From the look on her face, he could tell she was ready to kill him for scaring her like that.

"I, I saw my parents. A-and then… oh Megan guess what. We're gonna-."

"Mary!" Malfoy shouted when he saw her eye open. He knew she was back because her eyes were once again green, and first thing she did was throw her arms around his neck. "Draco!" The young couple was crying their eyes out in happiness until 5 minutes later, a sharp pain shot through Mary's abdomen.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Mary screamed and clutched her stomach when her first contraction hit and her water broke. "What? What's happening?" Malfoy asked frantically. Madame Pomphrey pointed her wand at Mary's stomach as a bright red light appeared around her abdomen.

"Alright! Everyone except Malfoy get out of here NOW!" she shouted as she pulled the curtain around the bed and ran into her office.

Nobody asked questions, just got the heck out of the Hospital Wing. The door shut immediately and Megan freaked out.

"What on earth is going on?"

"Megs, just calm."

"No! She's my best friend what the hell is going on?"

"She's having her baby and if you want ours to survive you better calm down!"

Megan's eyes widened and made them look like flying saucers. "WH-what?" Harry smiled and put his arms around Megan.

"When Mary and I were in the illusion, my parents saved us and let us see Mary's daughter and our son. We're going to have a baby January 28th."

Megan hugged Harry in happiness as her, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape and Dumbledore waited outside the Hospital Wing.

An hour and a half later, a piercing baby cry heard through the Hospital Wing door. Madame Pomphrey came out a few minutes later with a white bundle in her arms.

"Say 'hello' to Crystal Rose Malfoy everyone."


	10. Chapter 10

This is the Final Chapter of this story! I'm working on the Sequel, but it won't be on for a while!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Harry Potter (but I do own Mary Potter)

Chapter 10- Double Wedding at Hogwarts

Harry held his niece as if she was made of glass. She had Malfoy's blonde hair, but little parts of it were silver. Her skin was soft and tan like Malfoy's but her other features made her look exactly like her mother (minus the scar).

The only thing that marked her as the Slytherin Stranger, was her birthmark located on her right shoulder blade. It looked more like a tattoo. It was a lion and a serpent looking at each other with a heart between the two. Madame Pomphrey told them that if You-Know-Who ever returned, they would be able to tell because the heart would be split in two.

Crystal Rose began fussing when Malfoy walked out of the Hospital Wing. "I think someone wants their daddy," Harry said looking at Malfoy who had a very wide smile on his face. Malfoy took her out of Harry's arms and rocked her gently.

Crystal Rose took her father's finger in her mouth and began sucking it like a bottle. "Or she might want her mother," Megan said chuckling at the baby. "Well mommy's sleeping so she's going to have to wait." Crystal Rose looked up at her father with bright blue-green eyes and a pouting look.

"Look at that Malfoy. Not even 6 weeks old yet and already knows how to make daddy feel guilty to get what she wants," Harry laughed as he wrapped his arm around Megan.

He gave Harry a death glare and readjusted Crystal Rose in his arm. "Oh just wait until your child comes and we'll see who has daddy wrapped around their little finger."

"Hey, it's not a contest!" Megan scolded while she hit Harry in the stomach. "I know," Harry said. He was holding his stomach and mouthing the word "hormones" to Malfoy.

"I thought I heard somebody fussing out here," Mary said as she came out of the Hospital Wing to Malfoy's side. "What are you doing up?" he asked worriedly. Mary shook her head and took her daughter out of Malfoy's arms. "My strength is back and Pomphrey gave me a clean bill of health. Besides I missed my daughter."

Crystal Rose began crying out to be fed when Mary cradled her against her chest. "Dumbledore wants to see the four of us in his office. I'll be there as soon as she's done," Mary said as she turned to the Slytherin Common Room.

When Mary left down the corridor, Malfoy, Harry and Megan looked at each other confused. "What would Dumbledore want with us?" Malfoy asked.

"Probably to tell us we won't be able to come back to Hogwarts next year if we have a new born," Megan answered looking at the floor. Harry wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "I seriously doubt Dumbledore would do that. And if he had to, he'd find a way around it."

The three of them walked up to Dumbledore's office, and then realized none of them knew the password. "Uh… If he wanted us to come here the least he could do was give us the password," Megan said sounding really pissed. "Megan calm down," Harry whispered.

Sugar wands," Mary yelled about 10 minutes later when she saw the three teenagers still standing outside the office. The large eagle began to spin and a staircase appeared. "Let's go," she said as she readjusted Crystal Rose in her arms.

The four of them entered the office, and the first people they ran into was Ron and Hermione.

"Hey! Where have you two been hiding?" Harry asked when he walked in and hugged his two best mates.

"Oh lots of places," Ron said as he cooed at the baby in Mary's eyes. "Interning at the Ministry to start my Care of Magical Creatures Welfare campaign for next year," Hermione said. "And my Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T.'s were good enough for me to intern as an auror at a facility outside Hogsmeades. It's been awesome!"

"Hold on!" Megan said. "N.E.W.T's? Interning? We can't even take the N.E.W.T's until our 7th year."

"Well the six of you already did," Dumbledore said as he entered his office and stood by Fawkes' perch. "Remember those tests I had you take in the beginning of the year? They were really your N.E.W.T's. You six are so advanced, you passed with flying colors.

The four who knew nothing about it had their jaws dropped while Ron and Hermione laughed at their expense. "Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore walked over to where his pensive was as he answered Harry. "Because I knew from the beginning Mary and Megan were going to be expecting. That much stress on a person would be really bad, especially if a prophecy said their children will be the saviors of the wizarding world."

"What prophecy?" Megan asked. Dumbledore took his wand out and activated the pensive.

He might be gone forever

But she's still here for now

So the three chosen ones

Will have to beat her somehow

These three will save

The lives of all someday

They come to us in

January, March, and May

The ones who began the fight:

The-boy-who-lived (Harry)

The-girl-who-lived (Mary)

Sapphire (Megan)

Salazaar's disappointment (Draco)

Six-out-of-seven (Ron)

Bright Eyes (Hermione)

And those who will finish it:

The Slytherin Stranger (Crystal Rose)

The Gryffindor Neighbor (Aidan)

The Peacekeeper (Mary-Beth)

The whole room was dead silent except for Crystal Rose who was sucking her pacifier.

About 2 minutes later, Harry finally broke the silence. "Are they going to be in as much danger as Mary and I were?" Everyone looked at Dumbledore, because that was the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Not to that extent, but Sasha will be as bad as her father," Dumbledore explained as he sat down at his desk. "Sasha?" Hermione asked. "Sasha Riddle. Voldemort's daughter," Dumbledore answered.

Then the unthinkable happened. Crystal Rose spit the pacifier out of her mouth (the best a 6 week old baby can) and floated into the air and out of Mary's arms.

"Oh my god!" Mary shouted as she dumbfound watched her daughter float over to the pensive. She touched it with her finger, and a scene of the future began to play.

_Harry, Megan, Mary, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, and all their children were in a large field where a green mist seemed to be disappearing from the air, as a 14 year old version of Crystal Rose fell to her knees in exhaustion._

_Malfoy was right behind her and caught her in his arms before she passed out. "Crystal," he whispered as he tapped her cheek to keep her awake. "Come on sweetheart say something." She opened her eyes, looked at her father, and smiled._

"_We did it dad," she whispered with the little voice she had left. "She's gone. Voldemort's finally defeated. It's really over." Malfoy smiled at his daughter and hugged her tightly. "Yes it is Sune-ku (Japanese for "snake"), it really is." _

The pensive stopped and Crystal Rose floated back into her mother's arms.

"Your child is a seer," Dumbledore explained. "She can make prophecies and tell you what will happen in the future." Mary looked at the baby in her arms as Draco beamed happily like a proud father.

"Now, back to the other reason I brought you all here." Dumbledore took a large but small jewelry box out of his desk and motioned for Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Megan to open it. They did, and inside were 4 wedding rings that were glowing a bright gold.

"Mary and Draco had a private ceremony with only Professor Snape and myself present for it. But I thought you would prefer friends and family around for it."

The two couples smiled and took their own designated rings. When the boys put theirs on, they were dressed in pure white wizarding dress robes. When the girls put theirs on, they turned into the wedding gowns they had always dreamed of.

Hermione had an off-the-shoulder long, princess-like gown with white roses embroidered on the bottom.(See Hermione's picture here http/www.miastoplusa.pl/i/library/kino/zdjecia/maxi/cinderellastory22.jpg), Megan had a traditional wedding gown that closely resembled the one Reese Witherspoon wore in the movie "Sweet Home Alabama" (See Megan's dress here http/news. but with the train a little longer.

As the young couples said their "I do's," not a single eye in the Great Hall was dry (except maybe Crystal Rose because she was sleeping).

Malfoy dried his eyes and looked at his family. He couldn't believe how blessed he was. He stood up and helped Mary to her feet. He carefully took Crystal Rose out of Mary's arms and kissed her on her forehead.

"Mary, Crystal Rose, let's go home."

The young couple left Hogwarts towards their new home, not knowing and not caring what was coming next. But as long as they faced it together, they knew they could conquer anything.

THE END

A/N: Well that's the end of the story! Whew, I'm so glad I finished it. Well I have 3 other stories I'm writing now. One is a Harry/Ginny story, one is a Draco/Hermione and the other is the sequel to this one. They'll be up by Spring Vacation I promise. Keep reviewing if you want me to post the sequel on this site, or it's not coming!


End file.
